Lesionada
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Un esguince de tobillo duele mucho, pero por suerte Sofía tiene a un mago real totalmente a su disposición.


El grito se oyó por todos los terrenos del Castillo.

Los príncipes estaban entrenando para su partido de balón sorpresa en un campo de hierba en los jardines.

James estaba haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas y Amber no se quedaba atrás. La princesa rubia había conseguido sorprender a todos de lo bien que se le daba el juego cuando nunca antes le había dedicado demasiada atención.

Sofía lo estaba pasando bien con sus hermanos, los tres estaban teniendo un rato fantástico.

Pero un pequeño resbalón en la hierba húmeda y una patada al balón mal dada provocaron que la princesa más joven cayese al suelo y que su tobillo se doblase en un ángulo que no le convenía.

De ahí el grito.

El dolor era insoportable. Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a las caídas, los moratones y los arañazos, pero aquello dolía demasiado. ¿Se había roto el hueso? Ni siquiera podía decir en qué parte le dolía más, era como si el dolor abarcase la pierna entera.

Podía ver y oír a sus hermanos agachados junto a ella, preguntándole si estaba bien y qué le dolía, pero no podía responder. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en su labio, pero no era nada comparable a lo que sentía en el pie.

James se levantó de inmediato para ir a avisar a Baileywick y salió de su rango de visión. Pero segundos más tarde regresó a su lado, acompañado de otra silueta que corría hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cedric se agazapó a su lado y la observó con profunda preocupación. Después gritó un par de cosas a los gemelos que ella no prestó atención en escuchar y la levantó del suelo con delicadeza para cargarla en sus brazos.

El camino hacia la torre se le hizo corto, el dolor abarcaba la mayor parte de su concentración, la otra parte la llenaba el olor del cuello del mago, pegado a su nariz. El olor la calmaba en cierto modo, su pierna aún dolía, pero se sentía mejor allí, acurrucada en su hombro, sintiendo la suavidad de la túnica en su mejilla y el calor de su pecho en su torso.

Cedric abrió la puerta del taller de una patada y barrió con una mano todos los bártulos de su mesa de trabajo antes de sentarla a ella.

―No te muevas, princesa. Quédate quieta, no muevas nada.―le dijo con nerviosismo en la voz, comenzando a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines largos.

―¡Me duele mucho!―exclamó la niña.

―Ya, ya lo sé, cariño, ya lo sé. Pero tengo que ver qué te has hecho―le explicó quitándose sus guantes de cuero sin dedos.

El mago la tomó de la pierna con delicadeza y examinó la zona de la lesión.

Sofía le veía y le sentía, tembloroso y cálido sobre su piel enrojecida. No recordaba haberle visto quitarse los guantes antes, y menos tocarla sin ellos.

―¿Está rota?―preguntó con un hilito de voz.

―No, querida. Sólo es un esguince. Duele mucho pero no es tan malo, yo puedo curarlo fácilmente.―respondió él con una cálida sonrisa―Para eso estoy yo aquí, confía en tu fiel mago.

Sofía asintió. Confiaba en él. Si había algo en lo que confiaba en ese momento, era en él.

Cedric se alejó de ella por unos segundos y volvió junto a ella con extrema rapidez y un frasco circular en la mano.

―Esto es un ungüento mágico. Una pomada que sirve para calmar el dolor y además acelera la curación de las articulaciones. Lo he hecho yo. ¿Mira, lo quieres ver?―él desenroscó le tapa y se lo acercó para que ella lo examinara.

Sofía lo tomó en sus manos. Dentro había una crema de color verde pálido. Se lo acercó a la nariz y olió con agrado el suave perfume mentolado.

―¿Huele bien, verdad?―dijo Cedric sonriendo con orgullo, sentándose en la silla frente a ella―Está hecho de plantas. También tiene buen sabor, aunque no sea su propósito. Te lo voy a poner, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes que decir dónde te duele más.

La niña asintió de nuevo y él sumergió un par de dedos en la pomada y sostuvo su pie con la otra mano.

La crema dejaba una sensación de frescor en la piel que contrastaba con la calidez de sus dedos. Cedric extendió el producto por el empeine y subió con suavidad hasta llegar al tobillo.

―¡Ahí!―exclamó Sofía, sintiendo el pinchazo del dolor de nuevo.

―Shhh. Tranquila, pequeña. Esto te aliviará enseguida. Ya lo verás…

El mago tomó más crema y la extendió sobre la zona, masajeando son suma delicadeza.

Sofía sentía el dolor disiparse rápidamente a la vez que la pomada le iba haciendo efecto, aquella magia era realmente poderosa.

Mientras la sensación de dolor se iba apagando en ella, otra sensación tomaba el relevo. Una totalmente diferente, cálida, agradable y placentera, provocada por las suaves manos que la acariciaban.

Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba hasta un punto indescriptible. No quería que parara nunca.

Y cuando el mago se detuvo, ella lamentó la pérdida del contacto de inmediato.

―¿Ya está, mi princesa? ¿Estás mejor?―preguntó esperanzado.

Ella fue a asentir, pero no quería hacerlo. Sus mejillas ardían y se sentía paralizada. Se preguntó si lo que iba a hacer sería un mal acto y su amuleto la amonestaría por ello. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era volver a sentirle sobre ella como fuera.

―Es que…―comenzó con timidez―Me duele más arriba también―mintió.

El mago la miró, algo desconcertado, pero enseguida tomó más pomada en sus dedos y la extendió por la piel de la pierna antes de masajearla.

Sofía cerró los ojos y exhaló un pequeño suspiro, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Las manos cálidas de Cedric eran grandes y abarcaban su fina pierna por completo mientras extendía la crema por su pantorrilla hasta llegar a la corva.

Pasados un par de minutos en su trance, la niña abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Cedric, que la observaba fijamente y con estupor.

Sofía sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo y él tragó saliva con nerviosismo antes de hablar en voz baja y ronca.

―¿Mejor?

Ella asintió con timidez.

Lentamente y con extrema cautela, él levantó levemente el pequeño pie, acercó el rostro al empeine y depositó sobre él un suave beso.

Aquello le valió otra oleada de sensación que se extendió con un hormigueo por toda su pierna y subió hasta su vientre. Sofía ahogó el gemido que casi se escapó de sus labios.

No podía terminar aún. No podía dejar que se acabase.

―También me duele la otra pierna―mintió de nuevo.

Cedric alzó las cejas totalmente sorprendido. Pero entonces esbozó una media sonrisa. Sus ojos de miel tenían un brillo extraño. Extraño, peligroso y precioso. Tan bonito. Tan fascinante.

―¿Ah sí? Oh, pobrecita mía... Pues no podemos consentir eso, ¿verdad?―le dijo. Su voz estaba cargada de algo dulce y siniestro al mismo tiempo que la excitaba de sobremanera.

Sofía negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente y él soltó una ligera risita malévola mientras recogía más crema en sus dedos y comenzaba a masajearle el otro pie, aplicando un poco más de presión que antes.

La princesa no pudo retener el gemido de placer esta vez, avergonzada y fascinada ante la mirada penetrante de su mago, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, claramente disfrutando de sus reacciones.

―¿Te gusta así, mi princesa? ¿Te alivia el dolor?―preguntó con voz tierna pero oscura.

―Sí―respondió ella.

―¿Quieres más cuidados, pequeña mía? ¿Quieres que siga… subiendo?―ella notó que le faltaba el aire al hablar.

Sofía asintió con entusiasmo y Cedric palpó la carne de la pantorrilla con fuerza, jadeando con excitación. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

―Señor Cedric…―su nombre se escapó de sus labios por alguna razón, ni siquiera tenía pensado decirle nada. Era casi como un ruego. Le estaba rogando algo, no estaba segura de qué.

―Aquí me tienes, mi pequeña. Aquí estoy.―le dijo―Tu fiel mago va a curarte, Sofía. Tu Señor Cedric te va a hacer sentir bien, te va a quitar todo el dolor.―profesó sin aliento―Siempre, cariño mío, siempre voy a cuidarte. Voy a aliviar todas tus penas hasta que sólo sientas placer. Sólo placer, mi niña preciosa. Siéntelo.

―Gracias, Señor Cedric―respondió Sofía en voz baja.

―Oh, mi Sofía… Mi dulce Sofía…―suspiró enterrando el rostro en su pie.

El mago besó su empeine con fervor, restregando sus labios por su piel hasta llegar al tobillo. Antes de que él pensara en detenerse, Sofía habló.

―Por favor, Señor Cedric…―gimió ella, rogando por su toque―No pare…

Le oyó gruñir y su boca siguió subiendo por el lateral de la pierna, alcanzando la pantorrilla, la rodilla, el interior de su muslo. Hasta que su nariz rozó la tela de los pantalones cortos.

Entonces, de pronto, él se retiró respirando agitadamente, su rostro acalorado y su flequillo blanco alborotado.

Luego se aclaró la garganta con bochorno y se levantó de la silla temerosamente.

―C-c-creo q-q-que ya e-est-t-tás curada, p-princesa. Ah… puedes irte.―tartamudeó dándose la vuelta.

Sofía bajó la mirada con tristeza y fue a morderse el labio inferior. Pero entonces notó el dolor que provenía de allí.

―Señor Cedric, aún me duele en un sitio―le informó.

Él se giró despacio hacia ella y la miró anonadado, el rubor extendiéndose por todo su rostro y cuello.

―¿D-d-dónde, p-princesa?

Sofía se llevó un dedo al labio y señaló la herida. Él mago cerró los ojos, un poco más calmado y tomó una gran bocanada de aire asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tomó un poco de pomada en su dedo y lo acercó temblorosamente hacia la lesión.

Al sentirle en el corte, la niña cerró los ojos y siseó por el escozor y él la sujetó suavemente de la cabeza para que no la moviera. Su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Notó el dedo de Cedric acariciando su labio más allá de la herida. Y luego sintió su mano en su mejilla mientras otro dedo se deslizaba por su boca. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con los de él, contemplando su boca con profundo anhelo mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar.

Aquella visión la hizo sonreír de pura felicidad, pero eso pareció alertarle de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo enseguida.

―¡Ya estás!―exclamó en tono agudo en su nerviosismo―¡Perfectamente sana!

Sofía miró al suelo y titubeó un poco antes de hablar.

―Pero… falta algo.

El mago la miró desconcertado por un momento, pero al darse cuenta de a qué se refería se congeló en el sitio y comenzó a temblar, cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano.

La princesa no se movió, esperando pacientemente por sus cuidados.

Después de un momento él se acercó de nuevo y ella sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se preparó mentalmente, tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia él levemente, más ansiosa que nunca en su vida, lista para cerrar los ojos y cumplir su deseo más profundo.

No se esperó, sin embargo, que lo que él hiciera fuera llevarse la punta de su dedo a los labios y luego la acercara tímidamente a los suyos, sin llegar a tocarla.

No era lo que ella tenía pensado, pero se conformó y besó la yema con todo el sentimiento que había reunido para besar su boca.

Le sintió tensarse y recibir un escalofrío con su toque. Tras el beso, Sofía sonrió, viéndole más vulnerable y sincero que nunca, contemplándola incrédulo.

―¡Ahora sí!―proclamó ella felizmente y bajó de la mesa de un salto.―Gracias, ya no me duele nada.

Cedric soltó una torpe risita que era casi un quejido y se sentó en su silla de nuevo, pasándose una mano por su pelo lastimosamente.

―¡Oh qué bien!―exclamó apretando los dientes en una sonrisa forzada antes de murmurar por lo bajo―Ahora al que le duele algo es a mí…

Sofía ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y él la miró con aprehensión. Claramente él no había pretendido que ella le oyera.

―¿Qué le duele, Señor Cedric?―preguntó preocupada―¡Deje que yo le cure!

Él soltó un agudo chillido y rápidamente movió sus manos delante de ella, intentando deshacer sus palabras.

―¡No-no-no-no! ¡Era una broma, princesa! ¡Una bromita! No me duele nada, claro que no… Estoy perfectamen-… ¡AAHH!

Sofía se había puesto delante de él, situándose entre sus piernas y colocando las manos sobre sus muslos.

―Señor Cedric, esto va así. Usted me ha curado a mí, así que ahora yo le curo a usted. ¿Comprende?―le dijo mostrándose paciente, pero definitiva―Así que si a usted le duele algo, dígamelo y yo le curaré.

Cedric rió de nuevo sin ganas, la tensión se reflejaba en todos sus rasgos.

―G-g-gracias, princesa, pero te aseguro que no es necesa-…―la mirada de ceño fruncido de la niña le silenció.

El mago tragó saliva de nuevo, sin saber cómo proceder. Entonces sus ojos miraron fugazmente hacia abajo y luego se perdieron en una parte aleatoria de la habitación. Sofía miró hacia abajo a su vez, sólo veía sus manos sobre él. Nada inusual, sin embargo la niña se preguntó una vez más qué sería aquel bulto que su mago hacía crecer en sus pantalones cada vez que ella se le acercaba.

Como queriendo desviar la atención del misterio entre sus piernas, Cedric puso su dedo índice delante de su cara.

―¿Le duele el dedo?―preguntó ella, un tanto sorprendida.

Él asintió con convicción.

―¡S-si! Me duele mucho porque… ehm… me lo he pillado con la tapa del tarro.―dijo él con una mueca triste.

―¡Oh!

Sofía reaccionó enseguida y fue a por la crema. Sumergió un dedo en el ungüento y lo extendió por el del mago con delicadeza.

―Así. ¿Lo hago bien?―preguntó ella.

―S-sí. Muy bien. Lo haces genial.―respondió nervioso.

Al terminar, ella soltó el dedo y le sonrió.

―¿Quiere que le cure del todo, Señor Cedric?

El mago la miro seriamente. Ella podía ver reflejado en sus ojos el torbellino de dudas y emociones que le invadían. Por más de treinta segundos estuvo pensando en la respuesta.

Finalmente se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con profunda angustia. Cuando los abrió parecía derrotado, desvalido y esperanzado a la vez. Su mirada casi implorante y brillante con lágrimas retenidas.

―Sí. Sí, por favor.―rogó.

Sofía sonrió y le tomó de la mano de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y llevándose su dedo a los labios.

―Oh… mi Sofía…―suspiró.

En un alarde de audacia, la niña sacó su lengua y lamió la crema dulce que cubría la yema.

Le escuchó gemir ante aquel contacto y jadear sin aliento.

Sofía rebosaba de felicidad. A él le estaba gustando. Incluso podría apostar que le encantaba. Y eso era justo lo que ella quería. Quería darle placer. Tanto placer como el que él le provocaba a ella. Quería demostrarle cuánto le amaba y le deseaba y sólo disponía de su dedo para expresárselo.

Entonces ella se introdujo el dedo en la boca y lo chupó con suavidad.

―¡Oh, Dios…!―le escuchaba susurrar―¡Oh, por favor…! ¿Qué es esto…? Ahhh… No puedo… Por favor, no puedo más… No… Mi niña, para. Tienes que parar… por piedad… No aguantaré… ¡AHHH!―su tono se elevó―¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!

Sofía le sacó de su boca y le dio un último beso en la punta.

―Ya está curado―le informó con orgullo.

Luego se retiró de él alegremente y caminó hacia la puerta. El mago no movió ni un músculo, congelado en su sitio, con la mirada ausente y nublada.

―Gracias, Señor Cedric. Si me vuelvo a hacer daño, le avisaré a usted primero.

Le escuchó hacer un ruidito agudo como toda respuesta y ella salió del taller.

Al segundo se dio cuenta del frío en sus pies y abrió la puerta, entrando de nuevo.

―Señor Cedric, he olvidado mis zapa-…

El mago estaba en ese momento relamiéndose con pasión desenfrenada el dedo que ella le había curado, como queriendo rescatar cualquier resto de saliva que pudiese haber quedado, y con su otra mano sujetaba el misterioso bulto de su entrepierna como si le doliese.

Al verla a ella, se paró en seco y chilló avergonzado.

Sofía soltó una risita, cogió sus zapatos y calcetines del suelo y fue hacia la puerta de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Adiós.―dijo saliendo del taller.

Ya bajando por las escaleras, escuchó el alarido lastimero de Cedric.

 _ **"¡HONGOS DE MERLÍN!"**_


End file.
